


La cosa più importante

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Beach Marathon Bibione 2017, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Simone non credeva di aver mai visto così tante caraffe di Spritz in vita sua.Ovunque si voltasse, che fosse verso l’orizzonte infinito di campi da beach volley o gli stand del merchandising, quasi ognuno degli avventori del torneo aveva in mano un bicchiere pieno o attendeva in coda per fare il secondo giro. O il terzo. O il quarto. O il quinto.E non era nemmeno mezzogiorno.





	La cosa più importante

**Author's Note:**

> C'è voluto un po' a scrivere questa storia, ma è stata una benedizione. Mi ha fatto ritrovare lo slancio e la voglia di scrivere, insieme al divertimento nel farlo. Rileggendo il prompt richiesto su curious cat ormai un mese fa, non credo di averlo centrato appieno, ma spero tanto che all'anon che l'aveva richiesto piaccia la storia. Anon, fatti sentire. <3  
> Un grazie speciale a sheswanderlust, come sempre, che edita tutti i miei errori grossolani e sopratutto grazie per le storie sugli aperitivi dall'alba al tramonto nei tornei di pallavolo. Storie di ordinaria follia.  
> Il paragrafo inserito nel sommario e che poi ritroverete nella storia è stato scritto da lei, quando io in preda al panico la pregavo di aiutarmi ad iniziare la storia perchè non ero più capace a scrivere. XD  
> Buona lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, qui e/o su Twitter.

_Bibione, Maggio 2017._

 

La proposta di andare alla Beach Marathon a Bibione quell’anno gli era arrivata da due fronti e Simone, sconfortato, non se l’era sentita di rifiutare, senza avere nessuna scusa valida, per giunta. Pippo, da un lato, l’aveva convinto col suo solito sorriso entusiasta e gli aveva strappato un sì alla compassionevole richiesta di non abbandonarlo proprio ora che stava lanciando la linea di abbigliamento NineSquared.

«Avrò un mio stand, Gian!» gli aveva detto tutto felice, un giorno a fine allenamento e Simone non aveva potuto far altro che ricambiare naturalmente il sorriso dell’amico.

Ivan, dall’altra parte, l’aveva convinto nel modo che gli era più congeniale, tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre Simone si trovava schiacciato tra il divano e il corpo del compagno.

«Dai, sarà il nostro primo weekend fuori.» l’aveva convinto così, baciandogli il collo, mentre Simone annuiva freneticamente, godendosi soltanto le attenzioni di Ivan.

Era ancora convinto che avrebbe trascorso un bel weekend quando quella mattina si era svegliato con un braccio dell’altro attorno ai fianchi e si era voltato, fermandosi ad osservare la sua espressione pacifica mentre ancora dormiva, pensando a quanto ne fosse già innamorato e quanto fosse dipendente da lui.

Stavano insieme da appena tre mesi e Simone non aveva davvero intenzione di tirare fuori quelle due parole che avrebbero scombussolato tutto di nuovo. Per il momento, andava bene così.

Poi Ivan si era svegliato e l’aveva guardato come faceva sempre, avvicinandosi, con la mano stretta al fianco che allentava la presa e carezzava tranquillamente la porzione di pelle scoperta dal pigiama.

Era ancora una sorpresa per Simone, l’avere una mattina dopo in cui poter fare le cose con calma, restare a letto abbracciati o fare colazione insieme. Con l’affannarsi delle partite dei playoff c’erano state davvero poche occasioni in cui dormire insieme, né tantomeno di fare... _cose._

Quello era ancora un argomento leggermente spinoso per Simone. Non che non volesse, ma si sentiva ancora nella fase in cui pensava che Ivan fosse troppo per lui e quando la sua mente partiva in quella direzione, era difficile distoglierlo dalle paranoie. Da lì a ritrovarsi alla porta di Lanza, il passo era breve.

«Ma non è che lui ti fa pressioni?»

«No, no, ma figurati, sono io che sono scemo.»

Più o meno le loro conversazioni andavano sempre così.

Solo che in quel momento Pippo non c’era e Ivan lo guardava in quel modo.

Lo guardava come se gli piacesse davvero tutto di lui e Simone non riusciva a sopportare quello sguardo troppo a lungo, preferendo cedere all’imbarazzo e distogliere gli occhi.

Quella mattina era rimasto a vegetare a letto, mentre Ivan si faceva la doccia. Aveva atteso una decina di minuti dopo che aveva sentito l’acqua fermarsi, prima di bussare alla porta del bagno e sbirciare dentro.

Era arrossito subito, quando aveva incrociato il suo sguardo dallo specchio enorme che occupava mezza parete. Lo sguardo involontariamente era sceso lungo il corpo muscoloso di Ivan, fino all’asciugamano blu allacciato attorno ai fianchi.

«Hai finito?» gracchiò, schiarendosi poi la voce «Posso usare la doccia? Ci metto poco, così poi andiamo giù.»

Si ammutolì nuovamente quando il braccio tatuato di Ivan gli bloccò la strada e gli cinse il fianco. Lo schiacciatore gli si mise davanti, osservandolo. Simone deglutì, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quello predatorio di Ivan. Lo sentì prendergli le mani e fare in modo che gli cingesse la schiena, che fosse a contatto con la sua pelle fresca e nuda.

Simone deglutì, risalendo coi palmi fino alle spalle, sfiorandolo appena, prima di aggrapparvisi. Spostò la fronte su quella del compagno e chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo in attesa di chissà cosa.

«Ehi» lo chiamò appena con una punta di dolcezza nella voce e Simone sospirò, incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo.

«Perchè sei nervoso?»

Il palleggiatore tenne gli occhi fissi sulla ruga che si era formata tra le sopracciglia aggrottate dell’altro, a mala pena consapevole delle dita che gli stavano carezzando una guancia liscia.

Che si aspettava da lui? Era questo che lo rendeva nervoso. Non quella vicinanza, quella al contrario lo inebriava, lo riempiva di un formicolio sottopelle che lo spingeva a volerne di più.

«Perchè sei qui che mi fissi e sei mezzo nudo.» biascicò senza rispondere troppo seriamente e mordendosi il labbro subito dopo. Doveva essere davvero arrossito visto che sentiva il proprio viso andare a fuoco.

Percepì la distanza tra lui e lo schiacciatore diminuire ulteriormente e Simone si chiese se Ivan lo torturasse per dispetto o se non si rendesse conto di quello che gli stava facendo.

«Posso essere più nudo, se vuoi.»

La sua voce sotto al suo orecchio non giovava davvero alla sua situazione. In piedi immobile al centro del bagno, Simone si stava chiedendo se si stesse rendendo ridicolo agli occhi dell’altro e perchè non cedesse all’attrazione che inevitabilmente lo portava a intrappolarsi in situazioni del genere.

Gemette appena, al contatto del bacino di Ivan contro il suo, e infilò la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, respirando contro il suo collo e sentendo la stretta delle mani larghe dello schiacciatore farsi più decisa sui suoi fianchi.

«Ivan dobbiamo-»

Fu messo a tacere dalle labbra del compagno che si impossessarono delle sue troncando di netto la frase già poco convincente che stava uscendo dalla sua bocca.

Istintivamente si strinse di più a lui, abbracciandolo, petto contro petto, perdendosi nella sua bocca, nella sua lingua, che sapeva attraversare le sue paranoie come un proiettile e ridurle ad un mucchio di pensieri indefiniti e dimenticabili. I baci di Ivan erano così, imprevedibili, come lo era stato quel primo contatto, dopo una pizzata tra avversari e un taxi che tardava, quando Ivan l’aveva invitato a salire in macchina con un “dai Simone, piove e fa freddo”.

Si era ritrovato a correre verso il Suv dell’altro e a ridere una volta dentro, col viso umido e il fiatone che presto si era infranto nella bocca di Ivan.

In quel momento, schiacciato al marmo del lavandino, si chiedeva cosa aspettasse a farci l’amore.

Ma più se lo chiedeva, più diventava difficile darsi una risposta.

Riprese fiato, quando Ivan si tirò indietro a guardarlo. Aveva lo sguardo appassionato, Ivan, lo aveva sempre quando lo guardava. Simone strinse le labbra, cercando di tenere sotto controllo la propria eccitazione.

«Scusa» riprese a bassa voce lo schiacciatore, allentando la presa, mentre gli accarezzava piano la nuca con la mano «mi sono fatto prendere dall’entusiasmo»

Simone respirò un paio di volte, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo di nuovo, brevemente.

«Va bene l’entusiasmo.» rispose, accennando un sorriso, specchio di quello che si stava affacciando sul viso del compagno.

Ivan abbassò la testa, annuendo e ridacchiando sommessamente tra sé e sé, prima di staccarsi e stirare la braccia verso l’alto. Fece qualche passo verso la porta e Simone non perse un suo movimento, pur rimanendo immobile nella sua posizione.

«Mi vesto e ti aspetto giù, okay?» annunciò Ivan sulla soglia, le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione di dubbio.

«Okay.» mormorò Simone, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Così facciamo colazione insieme.»

Scorse un ultimo sorriso, prima che Ivan chiudesse la porta dietro di sé e Simone sorridesse a sua volta, guardandosi allo specchio del bagno.

*

Simone non credeva di aver mai visto così tante caraffe di Spritz in vita sua.

Ovunque si voltasse, che fosse verso l’orizzonte infinito di campi da beach volley o gli stand del merchandising, quasi ognuno degli avventori del torneo aveva in mano un bicchiere pieno o attendeva in coda per fare il secondo giro. O il terzo. O il quarto. O il quinto.

E non era nemmeno mezzogiorno.

Strinse la mano di Ivan, seguendo la sua scia mentre si faceva strada tra la folla, in direzione di uno dei tanti baracchini che fungevano da bar.

Lo voleva presentare a certi suoi amici, gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima, quando si stavano preparando a quel weekend a Bibione e la testa di Simone si era subito affollata di domande.

Quali amici? Non conosceva tutti i suoi amici come lui conosceva i suoi?

La verità era che tutti gli amici di Simone erano compagni di Nazionale di entrambi o che comunque Ivan aveva conosciuto altrove, ma sempre sul campo.

Le compagnie esterne alla pallavolo dello schiacciatore lo mettevano un po’ in soggezione, come del resto tutto quello che poteva benissimo essere segnato fuori dalla bandierina alzata dal guardalinee.

Simone era pallavolo, in tutto e per tutto, era lo spogliatoio, una rete, l’interno di un palazzetto. Si chiese se fosse agorafobico in senso pallavolistico, mentre affondava le infradito nella sabbia e si sistemava la visiera del cappellino con la mano libera. C’era troppa gente, troppo rumore, un’allegria e un entusiasmo che non capiva del tutto. Ispirò e si ripeté che era un’occasione per stare con Ivan, in fondo coi playoff in mezzo non si erano poi visti molto e la mancanza si faceva sentire.

«Eccoli, li vedo!» esclamò Ivan ad alta voce, cercando di sovrastare la musica e agitando il braccio libero per farsi notare.

Simone velocizzò il passo, sentendosi trascinare dall’altro e dopo qualche altro passo si catapultò fuori dalla marmaglia e respirò di nuovo, appoggiandosi al tavolo alto dove i tre ragazzi avevano preso posto.

Osservò distante Ivan ricongiungersi col gruppo tra risate, battute e pacche sulle spalle fin troppo forti.

Gli occhi gli si posarono sulla caraffa enorme che troneggiava sul tavolo, dalla quale spuntavano numerose cannucce colorate. Strinse le labbra quando sentì una smorfia cercare di sfuggirgli.

«E lui è Simone.»

Il palleggiatore si riscosse, sbattendo le palpebre e riportando l’attenzione sulle tre paia d’occhi che li fissavano divertiti.

Allungò la mano, sorridendo, mentre Ivan faceva le presentazioni.

C’era Lorenzo, un tipo smilzo e alto quanto loro, coi capelli lunghi legati in una coda bassa che come prima battuta si lasciò sfuggire un “Ivo, ma sei sicuro che sia legale?” guadagnandosi le risate degli altri due e una parolaccia da Ivan. Il secondo, Andrea, anche se nessuno lo chiamava così tranne sua madre, era per tutti Dibe, soprannome che era nato da una semplice contrattura del cognome. Aveva una stretta di mano piuttosto forte, pensò Simone poco dopo, per poi fissarsi ad osservare il grosso leone che aveva tatuato su braccio.

«Attento Ivan, al tuo ragazzo sembra che piacciano molto i tatuaggi.» commentò subito il terzo, Giò, con una nota maliziosa nella voce e a quel punto a Simone poco importava come si chiamasse davvero, aveva smesso di ascoltare dopo la risata che era seguita.

«Che bastardi che siete.» commentò Ivan e Simone, con le braccia incrociate sul tavolo, si fermò a guardarlo, notando il sorrisetto di sfida che faceva capolino sulle sue labbra.

Sospirò.

Forse aveva messo troppe aspettative su quel weekend.

*

Più o meno un’ora dopo Simone cominciò a pensare che non avrebbero lasciato quel tavolo, che sarebbero rimasti lì fino a sera, visto che erano già alla seconda caraffa di aperitivo e non sembravano in vena di smettere tanto presto.

Il palleggiatore ascoltava svogliatamente la conversazione che si dilungava da un argomento all’altro. I ragazzi si erano soffermati poco su di lui o sul come e quando fosse iniziata la relazione con Ivan, preferendo invece far presente all’amico come fosse scomparso e quali scorribande si fosse perso in quei mesi in cui non si erano visti.

A dire la verità Ivan ci aveva provato ad inserirlo nella conversazione. Certe volte si era voltato verso Simone, sorridendogli e spiegandogli di chi stavano parlando ma poi i dialoghi si erano accavallati l’uno sull’altro, così come i nomi, le storie ed era davvero troppo quello che Simone non sapeva, e di cui alla fin fine avrebbe preferito rimanere all’oscuro. Le ubriacature a Trastevere, i commenti sul padre di Ivan, gli aneddoti che cominciavano con “ti ricordi quando Dino ti aveva chiesto la macchina...?” e finivano sempre con qualche commento un po’ troppo volgare su qualcuno che non era presente.

Simone cominciava a sentirsi a disagio. Spostava più spesso gli occhi intorno a sé, scorgendo in lontananza i fischi degli arbitri, la voce dall’altoparlante quando la musica si abbassava per permettere l’aggiornamento sulle squadre, sulla classifica, su chi giocava in quale campo.

Dalla loro postazione, non riusciva a vedere lo stand di Pippo. Lo immaginava a dispensare sorrisi mentre sistemava le maglie sul banco e scattava qualche foto da mettere subito su Instagram.

Tirò fuori il telefono, aprendo la chat con lui, pur consapevole che non avrebbe di certo visto il suo messaggio, non in quel momento in cui la confusione regnava incontrastata. Doveva tenersi solo occupato con qualcosa.

_Come va? Hai venduto tanti cappellini? Hai bisogno di aiuto?_

Sperava sinceramente che Pippo gli rispondesse in quell’istante, che gli dicesse che c’era un’affluenza tale al suo stand che i ragazzi che se ne occupavano non erano abbastanza, che doveva venire immediatamente ad aiutarlo.

Fissò con disappunto l’unica spunta al messaggio su Whatsapp e l’ultimo accesso risalente a più di un’ora prima. Rimise il telefono nella tasca dei bermuda.

«BIONDOOO!»

Simone vide Ivan voltarsi nella direzione da cui era stato lanciato l’urlo e così fece lo stesso. Adocchiò qualche tavolo più in là un ragazzo che li guardava, in piedi, quasi in posa, con un pallone sotto braccio.

I capelli chiari perfettamente pettinati, canotta e pantaloncini abbinati e un sorriso a trentadue denti da pubblicità.

Sentì un’immediata antipatia nei confronti di quel soggetto sconosciuto.

Simone si voltò verso uno dei tre ragazzi, che aveva preso a ridacchiare, imitando con qualche smorfia il soprannome con quale era stato appena chiamato Ivan.

«Biondo!» rise, accompagnato da occhiate significative degli altri due.

«Sei un grandissimo figlio di pu-» gridò Lorenzo, citando un famoso western, prima che Giò gli mettesse una mano sulla bocca facendolo tacere.

Ivan si era limitato a lanciare qualche occhiata silenziosa ai ragazzi, mentre Simone, dal canto suo, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.

Lo schiacciatore aveva liquidato con un cenno della mano il ragazzo che l’aveva chiamato, quando si voltò al secondo urlo, alzando una mano per prendere al volo il pallone che l’altro gli aveva tirato.

Simone lo guardò stringere la palla in mano, poi lanciare un’occhiata al beacher che si stava avvicinando, per poi voltarsi verso di lui.

«Vai pure a giocare, non c’è problema»

Lo disse con un sorriso tirato, cercando di essere convincente. Non era il problema di separarsi da Ivan, e nemmeno quello che lui si sarebbe divertito senza di lui.

Era l’angoscia di dover rimanere insieme a quei ragazzi con cui sapeva di non avere niente in comune e il disagio che ne seguiva. Non poteva davvero mollarli solo perchè Ivan se ne stava andando, o sì? Poteva andare da Pippo, forse? Rimase col dubbio mentre Ivan lo guardava con altre domande negli occhi.

«Sicuro?»

Simone tentennò, giocando con una delle cannucce colorate e prendendo un piccolo sorso di spritz, giusto per fare qualcosa. Da dietro la spalla di Ivan, spuntava il sorriso dell’altro ragazzo.

«Certo...sto un po’ qui, poi vado da Pippo.» alzò le spalle, mostrandosi tranquillo. «Ci vediamo dopo.»

Ivan si chinò a baciarlo brevemente sulle labbra, un contatto troppo breve condito da un fischio degli altri a ridicolizzare la dolcezza del gesto. Poi lo schiacciatore spostò lo sguardo sul beacher e gli lanciò il pallone.

«Una partita soltanto.» esclamò, per poi voltarsi un’ultima volta a salutare Simone, che lo seguì con gli occhi finchè la schiena del compagno non sparì tra la folla.

Rimase appoggiato al tavolo in silenzio, percependo le goccioline di sudore impregnargli la canotta, quando si decise ad alzare gli occhi e a fare una domanda che gli girava per la testa.

«Scusate, ma...chi era quello?»

I sorrisetti sardonici con cui venne accolta quella domanda lo fecero piombare nei sospetti più neri che gli erano venuti in mente negli ultimi cinque minuti.

«Ma niente, sono stati insieme lo scorso Bibione.» minimizzò Lorenzo con un gesto della mano, a quanto pareva si era stancato e aveva iniziato a sbuffare «Io vado a prendermi una birra, che qui è una palla»

Simone deglutì e ringraziò gli occhiali da sole che almeno in parte nascondevano la sua espressione delusa. Gli sguardi maliziosi degli altri due che non la smettevano di fissarlo lo inchiodarono al tavolo, senza lasciargli scampo.

La sabbia gli bruciava i piedi, il sudore si faceva sentire più del normale, la musica lo infastidiva. Scosse la testa, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

«Come, non lo sapevi?» lo pungolò Giò, in una presa in giro che sapeva di cattiveria.

Simone seguì quello scambio di battute come se non fosse veramente lì, come se non parlassero di lui.

Il Dibe tirò una gomitata all’amico, ridendo scompostamente. «Dai, lascialo stare poverino, non può mica sapere di tutti quelli che Ivano si porta a letto.»

«Vero, la lista è troppo lunga.»

Altre risate, senza che Simone riuscisse ad aprire bocca e a dire qualcosa. Era solo, inchiodato lì, senza riuscire a fare nulla, se non risentire quelle parole nella testa, ancora e ancora.

Doveva allontanarsi da lì.

Prese il telefono, fingendo di leggere un messaggio, poi alzò gli occhi e prese la parola, per la seconda volta in quella già troppo lunga giornata.

«Vado a giocare anche io, a dopo.» esclamò laconico per poi girarsi e andarsene, senza sapere nemmeno se gli altri l’avessero salutato. Non gli interessava.

Mentre cercava con aria persa lo stand di Nine Squared, pensava ad una cosa soltanto. Perchè Ivan se n’era andato con quel tipo?

 

«Gian, guarda quanta gente c’è!»

L’entusiasmo di Lanza era contagioso e Simone fu immediatamente grato all’amico, che lo tirava su anche solo con la sua presenza, senza sapere dei suoi turbamenti. Si ritrovò a sorridergli in automatico, mentre girava attorno al bancone e si metteva al fianco dell’altro, osservando il tavolo allestito con le magliette e i pantaloncini, e poco più in là una fila di persone a cercare di vincere qualsiasi cosa avesse messo in palio con un gioco con la palla.

Giocò con uno dei braccialetti di gomma col logo del brand, per poi infilarselo e spostarsi più indietro, all’ombra all’interno del gazebo, cercando una bottiglia d’acqua nel minifrigo che avevano a disposizione.

Bevve avidamente, per poi togliersi cappello e occhiali e bagnarsi la testa, prima di accasciarsi sull’unica sedia libera e chiudere un attimo gli occhi.

«Non sei messo molto bene, eh.»

Simone riaprì gli occhi, schermandosi il viso con una mano. La figura di Pippo lo stava osservando, un sopracciglio alzato e le mani sui fianchi.

«Ho caldo.» rispose Simone, rimettendosi gli occhiali da sole. «Preferisco stare dentro al palazzetto.»

Pippo si chinò sulle ginocchia, continuando a fissarlo. «Sudi anche lì, sai?»

Il palleggiatore non rispose, limitandosi ad alzare appena le spalle.

«Che è successo?»

Simone chinò lo sguardo, riprendendo a giocare col braccialetto.

«È andato a giocare con un tipo.» mormorò, in una maniera comprensibile solo all’altro, con tutta probabilità e tacendo subito dopo.

«E quindi? Mica potete stare sempre attaccati con la colla.» ridacchiò Pippo, pungolandolo con un dito sul fianco. Simone scacciò la sua mano con uno schiaffetto.

Rimase in silenzio ancora qualche istante, sentendo lo sguardo dell’amico addosso.

«È venuto fuori che è un suo ex.» proseguì nella spiegazione, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse difficile dire certe cose ad alta voce. Bevve un sorso d’acqua e riprese «Cioè, dopo che è andato via con quello, i suoi amici si sono messi a ridere e a dire che erano stati assieme lo scorso Bibione...»

Tornò a guardare Pippo, la cui espressione si era indurita.

«Che idioti.»

Simone strinse le labbra, incapace di dire altro. Si portò di nuovo la bottiglia alle labbra, per poi accorgersi che l’acqua era finita.

«Dai alzati.» sentì dichiarare a Pippo, col tono da capitano che usava in campo.

Si limitò a sospirare, quando venne tirato su a forza per un braccio.

«Andiamo a vedere sta partita.»

Simone si irrigidì e piantò i piedi nella sabbia. «No, dai, non-»

Poteva immaginare i suoi occhi oscurati dalle lenti nere assottigliarsi.

«Simo. Andiamo.»

E senza fare altre storie lo seguì.

 

Non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla partita, e nemmeno su Ivan, a dirla tutta.

Gli occhi controllavano ogni movimento di quel ragazzo senza nome, dai capelli mossi ma perfetti, dal sorriso complice, al cinque che si scambiava con Ivan ad ogni punto fatto.

Razionalmente sapeva che davanti a sé si stava svolgendo una normalissima partita e che non c’era nessuna particolare interazione tra i due giocatori, eppure le risate erano sempre lì, i “si sono divertiti”, “hanno scopato”, “la lista è troppo lunga” gli rimbombavano nella testa.

Semplicemente non riusciva a passarci sopra, e le domande scaturite da quelle affermazioni lo spaventavano ancora di più.

«Che vuoi fare?» gli chiese Pippo, a metà di quello che era certo sarebbe stato l’ultimo set.

Simone incrociò le braccia sul petto, ignorando il fatto che Ivan l’avesse appena salutato.

«Voglio stare qui.» dichiarò con voce ferma.

Pippo appoggiò la spalla contro la sua. «Ha senso, sì, fermi sotto il sole a guardare un tizio che gioca di merda, tra l’altro.»

Simone si lasciò andare ad un sorriso sollevato. «È vero.»

Sentì Pippo ridacchiare e si concesse di fare lo stesso.

«Vuoi che ci giochiamo contro, dopo?» gli chiese Pippo, con un certo entusiasmo. «Ci mettiamo un secondo a batterli. Gli facciamo mangiare la sabbia, eh che dici?»

Simone abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo, per poi tornare a guardare il campo. «No, grazie.»

Pippo sbuffò. «Mi togli tutto il divertimento.» finse di lamentarsi, per poi tornare serio «A parte gli scherzi, non sarà stata una grande idea di Ivan quella di giocare con quel tizio, ma lo sai che lui è perso per te.»

Simone si fermò un attimo a pensarci. Pensò a quei tre mesi in cui era stato così bene, alle videochiamate, ai baci nei dopo partita, quando vedeva arrivare Ivan che a sorpresa si era fatto qualche centinaio di chilometri per raggiungerlo. Pensò alle sere in cui era troppo stanco anche per parlare, alle settimane in cui non riuscivano a vedersi nemmeno una volta, a quando si ritirava se Ivan gli scivolava addosso con facilità e lui arrossiva sempre un po’ troppo. All’ansia, alla paura, al non essere abbastanza, all’essere troppo piccolo, nella testa e nel corpo.

«Non lo so, davvero non-»

La mano di Ivan sul fianco lo fece tacere.

«Ehi, mi hai visto giocare.» esordì Ivan con un sorriso orgoglioso, prima di chinarsi e dargli un bacio sulla guancia «Tifavi per me?»

Simone si scostò, con una smorfia. «Veramente no.»

Ivan stava ancora sorridendo, probabilmente pensando che avesse fatto una battuta. Pippo ricambiò il suo sguardo, con aria preoccupata.

«Vado a farmi un bagno, sto soffocando.»

E velocemente sparì in direzione del bagnasciuga.

 

«Ehi, sei qui?»

Quando lo sentì entrare in camera, Simone era da un’ora che se ne stava spiaggiato sul letto a rimuginare. Aveva il computer poggiato sul materasso, acceso su una partita che non stava realmente guardando, le alzate di Bruno che scorrevano una dietro l’altra senza che vi prestasse molta attenzione, mentre lui a gambe incrociate era chino sullo schermo, ma perso nei suoi pensieri.

Si era rifugiato lì, nonostante le proteste di Pippo, e sperando che Ivan non lo aspettasse da qualche parte. Non l’aveva visto, ma d’altra parte chi voleva ingannare? Era ovvio ai suoi occhi che fosse impegnato in altre faccende più divertenti dell’andare a chiedere al bar se avessero un succo di frutta invece dello spritz.

Stava bene in camera, tra le lenzuola fresche e pulite. Quando era rientrato, aveva trovato di nuovo tutto in ordine e si era infilato nella doccia per togliersi di dosso almeno la sabbia e il sudore che gli si erano appiccicati addosso. Dopo di che si era acciambellato sul letto e aveva aperto il pc.

In quel momento, proprio quando sentì la presenza di Ivan nella stanza, non alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, mettendo su un’espressione corrucciata e concentrata verso lo schermo.

Rispose con un verso a bocca chiusa, che non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno lui da dove gli fosse uscito, ma non aveva voglia di parlare, affatto. Era solo arrabbiato e sconfortato da quanto successo prima in spiaggia.

«Che fai?»

La sua voce aveva un’inflessione dolce, come se stesse sorridendo, come se non avesse capito nulla. Simone deglutì, costringendosi ad alzare lo sguardo. Era in piedi davanti al letto, le mani sui fianchi e la pelle arrossata dalla mattinata trascorsa sotto al sole.

«Guardo una partita.» mugugnò, riportando lo sguardo allo schermo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Sentì il materasso sobbalzare, quando Ivan vi si gettò sopra, dalle sue labbra un sospiro di sollievo nel sentire il fresco delle lenzuola sulla pelle.

Simone percepì un moto di rabbia nei confronti dell’altro, quando si spostò e posò la testa sul suo ginocchio.

Lo spostò con la mano, provocandogli un risolino. «Dai, Ivan, sei sabbioso e sudato, vatti almeno a fare una doccia.»

L’altro rispose col silenzio, mentre di malavoglia si alzava e frugava nella valigia, prendendo un cambio e scomparendo in bagno.

Simone pensò che non l’avrebbe avuta vinta ancora per molto.

 

Era impossibile non fermarsi a guardare Ivan. Aveva un magnetismo tutto suo, una sicurezza che costringeva le persone a fissarlo, a seguirlo con lo sguardo anche solo mentre camminava e basta. In quel momento era lo stesso per Simone, anche se era arrabbiato con lui e anche se lo schiacciatore si stava solo  asciugando alla bell’e meglio i capelli con un asciugamano bianco.

Era rientrato in camera vestito da un paio di bermuda rossi e una canotta bianca, i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni che in un altro momento l’avrebbero fatto ridere.

Senza riuscire a fermarlo, lo vide prendergli il computer, chiuderlo e poggiarlo sulla scrivania.

«Ma che fai!» scattò in piedi Simone, oltrepassando il letto per fronteggiarlo, ma si sentì prendere per le braccia e spostare di nuovo verso il letto.

Ivan si sedette sul bordo e il palleggiatore, suo malgrado, fece lo stesso.

«Perchè sei sparito così?» gli chiese Ivan, spezzando il silenzio «Sono andato a cercarti da Pippo, ma mi ha solo insultato.»

Simone strinse le labbra, umettandole, facendo chiarezza nei suoi pensieri.

«Non pensavo avesti notato la mia assenza...» cominciò Simone, voltandosi e fissando l’espressione seria e confusa del compagno «impegnato com’eri a giocare con quello.»

«Simone...» rispose Ivan con un sospiro.

Il palleggiatore scosse la testa. «Mi hanno già spiegato tutto i tuoi amici stupidi, tranquillo, ho capito.» si alzò, facendo qualche passo per la stanza, il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto «Però se volevi venire a Bibione per divertirti come l’anno scorso, che senso ha esserci venuto con me, se poi mi molli con quegli idioti per andare da...da lui.»

Gli voltò le spalle, passandosi una mano sul viso, pur sapendo di essere lontano dal riprendere quella compostezza ormai perduta.

Lo sentì alzarsi da letto e cercò di rifuggire da lui, di non farsi vedere in quello stato, eppure non appena sentì le mani di Ivan sulle sue braccia, si fermò, la testa china a nascondersi ancora un po’.

«Mi dispiace, Simo.» mormorò Ivan, attirandolo in un abbraccio a cui lui, per stanchezza, non si oppose subito «Volevo solo passare un bel weekend qui con te...quella era solo una partita, nient’altro.»

Simone si lasciò andare contro la sua spalla, tirando su col naso e sentendo le prime lacrime bagnargli le guance. Si scostò malamente da Ivan, con un singhiozzo, odiandosi per come si stava sentendo e facendo vedere dall’altro, entrando in bagno e buttandosi acqua fredda in faccia.

Si sedette sul coperchio del water, mentre Ivan se ne stava sulla soglia della porta, senza saper evidentemente cosa fare.

«Ivan, se stare con me ti limita in qualche modo...» deglutì a vuoto, senza credere davvero di star pronunciando quelle parole, stringendosi nelle spalle «non importa, amici come prima...cioè mi importa, ma poi penso mi passerà, a un certo punto...»

La voce gli si spense del tutto, mentre pensava che invece avrebbe voluto dirgli di non lasciarlo mai. Sentì di nuovo le braccia di Ivan attorno alle sue spalle, la testa schiacciata contro il suo addome, mentre si sfogava della frustrazione accumulata e si lasciava accarezzare la testa come un bambino piccolo.

Quando lo schiacciatore si staccò, Simone lo vide mentre si chinava sulle ginocchia davanti a lui. Si sentì prendere il viso tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi al breve contatto delle labbra dell’altro sulle sue. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dopo quel gesto.

Rimase in attesa.

«Non voglio che ti passi, Simone, io voglio stare con te e basta.» lo disse con un tono di voce deciso, col bisogno che il ragazzo gli credesse «Voglio tutto, con te. Voglio che siamo compagni di squadra e amici e avversari. Voglio vincere contro di te, voglio che mi consoli se vinci tu, voglio tutto quello che non abbiamo ancora fatto insieme. Credimi, perchè è così.»

Simone rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, dopo aver posato la fronte contro quella dell’altro.

«Non ti manca-»

«Cosa mi manca?» ripeté retoricamente Ivan, gli occhi fissi nei suoi «Mi manchi tu quando non ci vediamo. E se mi manchi troppo mi metto in macchina e ti raggiungo.»

Simone chiuse gli occhi, accennando ad un sorriso.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Simone, lo so cosa voglio.»

Si stava lentamente rilassando, alle parole di Ivan. Allungò le braccia e gliele chiuse dietro al collo, sospirando.

«Allora non ti importa di quel ragazzo?» chiese Simone, stringendo appena la presa.

Ivan si rimise in piedi, tirando su anche il compagno.

«Mi spiace di averti fatto credere chissà che, quando davvero per me era solo una partita.» riprese in tono serio, mentre Simone annuiva piano davanti a lui. «Lo so che non mi fa onore, ma non mi importa di lui.»

Simone chinò di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Scusa se...mi sono agitato così, non-»

Ivan lo rincorse con gli occhi e gli sorrise incoraggiante. «Non scappare da me, Simo, anche se faccio cazzate come oggi, per favore.»

Simone allungò una mano, intrecciandola alla sua, dandogli tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno.

 

 

«Abbiamo già la vittoria in tasca, Gian.»

Simone rise.

«Ma se non abbiamo ancora iniziato!»

Pippo piegò le ginocchia, stendendo le braccia davanti a sé. Simone si aggiustò il cappellino di Nine Squared sulla testa, sorridendo.

«Non ricevere in palleggio, mi raccomando.»

«Oh sta’ zitto.»

Dall’altra parte della rete Gigi Randazzo li fissava con una smorfia. Era apparso nel pomeriggio, con uno spritz in mano e un sorriso alcolico, annunciando che mezza Superlega era sparsa in quel tratto di spiaggia.

«Siete pronti o no?» urlò impaziente. «Tanto vinciamo noi.»

«Ti piacerebbe!» gridò di rimando Lanza, già in trance agonistica.

Accanto a Gigi, Ivan osservava la scena con aria divertita, col pallone appoggiato sul fianco.

Simone gli sorrise, con un ghigno malizioso che gli riservava solo quando c’era qualcosa da vincere.

Ivan si avvicinò al compagno, parlandogli all’orecchio con fare cospiratorio.

«Smetti di provocarli, quei due giocano insieme da anni, ci faranno il culo a strisce.»

La risata di Randazzo non fece che confermargli quell’ipotesi. «Già, temo anche io.»

Andò in battuta e dieci secondi dopo si ritrovò sdraiato nella sabbia, senza essere riuscito a difendere l’attacco dello stesso Simone.

Dietro alle lamentele di Pippo e ai borbottii di Gigi, spiccava il suo sorriso.

E quella era la cosa più importante.


End file.
